logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisetsu no Characters
Background The "Kisetsu no Characters" or the "Kisetsu no Residents" (きせつの住民) is one of the four sections in the "Logicalism Characters" page in Logicalism. The characters listed in this section is available in either the web comic series "Kisetsu no", or the stories. The newest character in the page is Kuromiya Iori. Characters listed here have appeared in songs as well. Due to the high number of characters in the Kisetsu no page, as of May 5th 2015 it was split into different categories such as "school" (Hokaze School, Akari Academy, etc), "families" (The Aoi family, the Akatsuki family), "workspaces" (the police, Narumiya Clockshop), and many more. Characters Mikami's Investigation Office Characters listed in the Mikami's Investigation Office section works under said office. They're often seen at work in many stories such as "Kimi Hitori", "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?", and "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki". The members in the investigation office is very close to each other and are like family. The Akatsuki Family Characters listed in the Akatsuki family section is either a member of the family or works under the Akatsuki family. Currently Sakurako's father is the chairman of the Akatsuki group; a financial clique. Sakurako is the CEO, while Kanau was the Senior Managing Director until he passed away. The current heir is Makoto, Sakurako's legitimate son. The Haizumi Family Characters listed in the Haizumi family section is a member of the Haizumi family. Before Akatsuki Kanau was to marry Akatsuki Sakurako, he too is in the Haizumi family. Currently Nozomu is the CEO of the Haizumi group. The Murasaki Family Characters listed in the Murasaki family section is either a member or works for the Murasaki family. The head of the house was Kojiro; manager of the Ayame Inn, until he passed away at age 42. He had left enough inheritance for his wife and only daughter Mizuki. The Shirakawa Family Characters listed in the Shirakawa family section is either a member or works for the Shirakawa family. The head of the house is Kazuha; with the lady being Kaho. Shirakawa Haruka was "formerly" a part of the Shirakawa family, however after the incident of the fire he left; leaving Kaoru as the only child. Yoshino works as Kaoru's butler, while Otoha was a former employee, a painter of the Shirakawa family. The Yonezaka Family Characters listed in the Yonezaka family section is either a family member or works for the Yonezaka family. The head of the house is Noa; with the daughter of the house being Kurumi. Johann is a butler who'd worked for the Yonezaka family for generations. It's revealed that "Yonezaka Kurumi" is only an alias and that she's really not who she claims to be, however Noa still accepted her to his house regardless. The Aoi Family Characters listed in the Aoi family section is a member of the family. They're known for the "Aoi Family Suicide" incident in "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki", which started with Kazuya's suicide, Chiyo's death, and Moyuno's death; whose real identity is "Miyashita Hiro". The Police The two characters from the police office consists of Shimako the superintendent, and Shimpei an assistant inspector. They've handled cases such as "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki" and "Sakasama no Kami-sama". The Media The two characters from the media consists of Go the editor, and Reika the reporter. They were first introduced in "Sakasama no Kami-sama", where journalism was one of the main points in the story. The two co-workers seem to go along really well. Passengers Aboard the Yotsuba Cruise The characters listed here were invited to the Yotsuba Cruise arranged by the Akatsuki group. Private detective Mikami received a letter saying that a crime will occur in the cruise and so he, along with his assistant Haruka came to the cruise as well. Passengers aboard the Yotsuba Cruise who aren't listed in the section because they were already listed in other categories are as follows: *Mikami *Shirakawa Haruka *Akatsuki Sakurako *Akatsuki Makoto *Akatsuki Mai *Nishimori Aozora *Takamatsu Mikaze *Murasaki Kojiro Narumiya Clockshop The characters listed here works in the Narumiya Clockshop. The Narumiya Clockshop's current owner is Mafuyu, with Kyohei as an employer. Their service was needed in the story "Nazo Kake Kaitou to Kakikake no Kaitou". Hokaze Highschool The characters listed here attends Hokaze Highschool. Currently, no major plot or event has occurred in that school. Akira and Aozora have been shown to be classmates, however it's unsure whether Tetsuro has ever met the two girls. Tsukimizaka Academy The characters listed here either have attended Tsukimizaka Academy or is available around the area. Tsukimizaka Academy has become the stage for the stories "Tsukimizaka Gakuen Tsuki Yuurei no Seisatsu", "Sakasama no Kami-sama", and also most of the stories in "Otona kumi Gakusei hen". Students (or former students) who aren't listed in the section because they are already listed in other categories are as follows: *Akatsuki Makoto (transferred schools to Akari Academy) *Akatsuki Mai (transferred schools to Akari Academy) *Nishimori Aozora (transferred schools to Hokaze Highschool) *Shizuru Sakunosuke (transferred schools to Nijinoha Highschool) *Miyashita Hiro (graduated) *Nishimori Sota (graduated) *Mikami (graduated) *Yamabuki Ayato (graduated) *Akatsuki Sakurako (graduated) *Akatsuki Kanau (graduated) *Haizumi Nozomu (graduated) *Shimada Shimako (graduated) Akari Academy The characters listed here are students who attends (or have attended) Akari Academy. So far, no major plots have occurred around the area of the school. Students who aren't listed in the section because they are already listed in other categories are as follows: *Akatsuki Makoto *Akatsuki Mai *Shirakawa Kaoru Nijinoha University The characters listed here attends Nijinoha University. Currently, no major plot or events have occurred in this university. Sota is a student in the music major, along with Hiro. Additionally, Nijinoha has a highschool department as well. Students who aren't listed in the section because they are already listed in other categories are as follows: *Miyashita Hiro *Murasaki Mizuki Furuyama Resident The characters listed here are students who attends (or have attended) Furuyama Academy. Furuyama Highschool has become the stage for the story Oni Kakushi no Portrait. Students who aren't listed in the section because they are already listed in other categories are as follows: *Aoi Kazuya *Aoi Chiyo *Murasaki Kojiro *Shiohara Yuichi Et cetera Resident Characters listed here do not belong in any other categories. Link *Logicalism - Character page Category:List of Characters